Une Rencontre
by Moultipass1
Summary: La première rencontre entre Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane, quelques années avant le début de la série.


**Ma version de la première rencontre entre Jane et Lisbon. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça colle à toute l'histoire de la série, mais cette scène me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les reviews sont toujours un plaisir !**

**DISCLAIMER : la série ne m'appartient pas plus que les personnages (si quelqu'un avait des doutes)  
**

* * *

L'agent Teresa Lisbon descendit de voiture et claqua violemment la portière, agacée d'avoir été appelée sur une affaire à une heure pareille. Les criminels ne pouvaient-ils pas prendre un peu de repos de temps en temps ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner malgré le fort vent venant de l'océan. Depuis qu'elle avait entrepris de les laisser pousser, ils l'énervaient au plus au point, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de passer chez le coiffeur. Kimball Cho lui emboita le pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas faire de commentaire. Le trajet en voiture jusqu'ici lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux garder le silence tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Après quelques mois à travailler sous ses ordres, il commençait à la connaître. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'un des agents de la police locale et lui présenta son badge.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_Double meurtre. Une femme et sa fille. John Le Rouge.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle avait entendu ce nom dans les médias et elle savait quel cauchemar cette affaire représentait. Après une douzaine de meurtres sur une période de sept ans, le tueur en série n'avait encore laissé aucun indice permettant de l'identifier. Ce dossier commençait mal.

_Quel âge, la fille ? demanda Cho pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

Le policier consulta ses notes.

_Cinq ans.

_Merde, marmonna Lisbon.

Elle détestait les affaires de gosse. Emotionnellement, elle prenait un coup à chaque fois. Et c'était toujours une catastrophe médiatique. Cho continua :

_C'est la première fois qu'il s'en prend à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, non ?

_Si, en effet.

_Qui a trouvé les corps ? demanda la petite brune.

_Le mari. Patrick Jane.

Cho écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Lisbon nota que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment exprimer quelque chose. Elle comprit quand il se tourna vers elle pour expliquer :

_Le médium qui a été mis sur le coup en tant que consultant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait vu son numéro dans un talk show et avait aussitôt détesté ce type. L'arrogance transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau et son sourire trop assuré lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il ne méritait pas ça.

_Où est-il ?

_En haut. On n'a pas réussi à le faire bouger.

Elle échangea un regard avec Cho et d'un commun accord, ils dépassèrent le policier pour s'introduire dans la maison. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en découvrant le petit tricycle rose dans l'entrée, imaginant une fillette heureuse se baladant sur cet engin à longueur de journée et ses parents lui courant après, faisant semblant de ne pas réussir à la rattraper.

Repérant les escaliers, elle fit signe à son collègue de la suivre. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Une grimace déforma les traits de la jeune femme quand elle vit le dessin morbide sur le mur. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer ce qu'on avait ressenti en poussant cette porte et en comprenant ce qu'on allait trouver dans la pièce.

La deuxième chose qu'elle vit fut le cadavre d'une jolie blonde allongée sur le lit, égorgée. Puis elle baissa le regard, trouva le corps de la fillette à terre et eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle dut se détourner. Cho posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien et elle le remercia d'un sourire malaisé. Alors l'agent d'origine asiatique lui désigna le coin opposé de la pièce. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser de Patrick Jane pendant l'émission, la compassion l'envahit quand elle découvrit son état. L'homme était recroquevillé contre le mur, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre son corps, et il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Son visage était sec et elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. L'absence de larmes ou de toute autre réaction indiquait un état de choc. Des traces de sang souillaient son costume trois pièces hors de prix. Elle n'avait aucune peine à l'imaginer serrant contre lui la dépouille de son enfant, brisé, niant la réalité, en attendant que les autorités arrivent.

Cho et elle se consultèrent du regard, tentant de décider quelle conduite adopter. Ils pouvaient le secouer un bon coup, auquel cas c'était lui qui interviendrait, ou faire preuve de douceur, et alors elle serait plus indiquée pour mener l'interrogatoire. Finalement, son collègue lui fit un signe et elle hocha la tête. Ce pauvre type était bien assez malmené comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_Monsieur Jane ? commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Je m'appelle Teresa Lisbon. Je suis du CBI. Nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions.

Pas de réaction. Elle décida d'insister. S'accroupissant devant lui, elle posa une main légère sur son épaule, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire émerger de sa transe malsaine. Il sursauta et sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.

_Monsieur Jane, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, jeta un regard désemparé sur les deux corps tout proches, sembla plus choqué encore qu'un instant plus tôt. Le voyant secouer la tête d'une façon désespérée, Lisbon reprit la parole avec plus de fermeté :

_Vous devez tout nous dire. Que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes rentré chez vous ?

_Je… J'ai…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, qui haussa les épaules, impuissant. Ils avaient l'habitude de gérer des familles détruites par le drame, mais il était rare de devoir faire face à une telle apathie. D'ordinaire, les gens pleuraient, hurlaient, frappaient, s'indignaient, mais ils ne s'enfermaient pas ainsi dans une bulle inaccessible. Se souvenant d'un passage du talk show, elle comprit soudain ce qui était en train de se passer. Patrick Jane avait publiquement provoqué John Le Rouge. Il l'avait rabaissé, humilié, et c'étaient les représailles du tueur qu'elle avait sous les yeux… Le soi-disant médium le savait. Sans lui, sa famille n'aurait pas été massacrée. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle, ce n'était pas seulement un homme détruit par la souffrance et le désespoir, c'était un mari et un père qui pensait avoir causé la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. S'enfermer dans le mutisme était plus facile que d'avoir à affronter cela.

Cho sembla parvenir à la même conclusion qu'elle et ils comprirent aussitôt qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec la méthode douce. Aucune parole réconfortante ne parviendrait à atteindre un individu qui se trouvait dans un tel état, du moins pas tout de suite. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était le faire réagir. Alors Cho s'avança avec l'air autoritaire qui lui allait si bien et demanda d'une voix complètement neutre :

_Monsieur Jane, où étiez-vous cette nuit entre dix heures et une heure ?

_Quoi ?

Lisbon retint un geste victorieux. Patrick Jane allait sortir de ses gonds, elle faisait confiance à Cho pour le pousser dans ses retranchements au point que la haine pour John Le Rouge prendrait le pas sur la culpabilité et le chagrin, ne serait-ce que le temps qu'il réponde à quelques questions. L'agent haussa les épaules, apparemment indifférent à l'incrédulité de son interlocuteur, et expliqua d'un ton toujours aussi dénué d'émotions :

_Statistiquement, le mari est coupable à 70 %.

L'homme bondit sur ses pieds, déséquilibrant Lisbon qui se trouvait encore tout proche. Elle bascula en arrière alors que Patrick Jane se précipitait sur Cho dans l'intention évidente de lui coller un poing dans la figure. L'agent fit un pas de côté, esquivant aisément l'attaque désordonnée, et la jeune femme se releva juste à temps pour saisir par derrière le poignet de l'homme, le lui tordre dans le dos, et le plaquer face contre le mur. Le forçant à rester immobile, elle annonça calmement :

_Je vais ignorer la tentative d'agression parce que je sais ce que vous êtes en train de traverser. Maintenant, je vais vous lâcher, et vous allez répondre à toutes nos questions. C'est compris ?

Elle le sentit se détendre très légèrement et elle relâcha la pression juste assez pour le laisser respirer. Alors il répondit, et pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à une personne cohérente.

_Oui Madame.

* * *

Le dossier John Le Rouge appartenait à une autre équipe qui avait pris le relais sur cette enquête dès le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas revu Patrick Jane et pensait ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. C'est pourquoi quand Minelli la convoqua dans son bureau pour lui signaler qu'il allait lui assigner un consultant à plein temps, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir un visage connu apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte en plein milieu de la conversation. Son patron fit signe à l'homme d'entrer.

_Monsieur Jane, vous connaissez l'agent Lisbon.

_J'ai ce plaisir, en effet, confirma-t-il avec un sourire facile en lui tendant la main.

Elle la serra sans un mot, sous le choc. L'identité du consultant qu'on lui imposait était déjà un sujet d'étonnement en soi, mais l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait rencontré quatre ans plus tôt. Celui-ci était agréable, il ne semblait pas porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et à le regarder, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il avait vécu un tel drame. Elle remarqua l'alliance et se demanda s'il s'était remarié ou s'il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil. Quand elle garda le silence un peu trop longtemps, le sourire de Patrick Jane s'élargit et il se tourna vers Minelli.

_Je crois que l'agent Lisbon n'est pas ravie à l'idée de travailler avec moi.

Elle se reprit alors et intervint avant que son patron puisse répondre.

_Non, non. Pardonnez-moi, c'est… C'est une surprise. Je suis sûre que nous ferons du très bon travail ensemble.

_Bien évidemment. Entre mon intelligence et votre charme, personne ne pourra nous résister.

Elle faillit démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette remarque sexiste, mais elle repéra juste à temps la lueur amusée qui brillait au fond du regard bleu et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la provocation évidente. S'il pensait réussir à lui taper sur les nerfs après moins de cinq minutes… Il allait découvrir à quel point elle pouvait être patiente. Alors, observant Minelli qui attendait sa réaction avec une certaine appréhension, elle le rassura :

_Cette collaboration devrait bien se passer.

* * *

Un an plus tard, elle repensait à cette journée où Jane était devenu consultant permanent pour son équipe, et elle comptait le nombre de fois où elle avait regretté sa remarque. Une collaboration qui allait bien se passer, ben voyons. Jane était une source d'ennuis inépuisable. Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait de son bureau, incapable de croire qu'il espérait réellement la calmer avec une ridicule grenouille en papier.

Et puis la grenouille sauta toute seule, et un rire lui échappa malgré elle. Fichu Jane.

**FIN**


End file.
